1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of handguns and small firearms. More specifically, the present invention relates to the variety of handgun which may be loaded with ammunition by inserting a magazine into the lower end of its stock or handle. In particular, the present invention is a pouch, designed to be attached to a user's belt, for the temporary storage of such a magazine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Handguns of numerous varieties are widely used by police and military officers, as well as by civilian hobbyists and gun enthusiasts. Typically, handguns of these types are loaded by inserting an ammunition-bearing magazine into the stock or handle. The magazine, when fully loaded, may hold ten or more rounds.
The user of such a handgun will often want to carry one or more extra loaded magazines for insertion thereinto when the rounds in a given magazine have been fired. The prior art is replete with magazine pouches which have been designed to hold extra magazines.
For example, in one recently issued U.S. patent, U.S. Pat. No. 5,152,442, a case for storing and transporting a clip of cartridges is shown. A user can remove the clip from the case by inserting his thumb intermediate the clip and the backing of the case and by grasping the clip between his or her thumb and forefinger. The case is attached to the belt of the user, and includes a flap, which is held in a closed position over the clip by a hook-and-loop (VELCRO.RTM.) fastener.
In another, U.S. Pat. No. 5,484,093, a magazine pouch having a main body portion and a belt loop portion is shown. The main body portion and the belt loop portion are formed as a one-piece construction. The main body portion has an open top for receiving a magazine therein, and a closed bottom for retaining the magazine.
The shortcomings of the magazine pouches shown in these patents are typical of those of the prior art. In the first patent, the user must open a flap to gain access to the magazine therein. In the other patent, while there is no flap, there is nothing to keep the magazine from bouncing and falling out, especially when the user moves in a way that jostles the pouch. In the police and military arenas, where the magazine must be held securely within a pouch, yet must be quickly removable, pouches of these type leave the user at a distinct disadvantage.
Clearly, there is a need for a magazine pouch having a means, other than a flap, for keeping a magazine therein, at the same time as permitting a user to quickly remove the magazine for insertion into a firearm. That need is met by the present invention.